Graduation Picture (Turning Tables)
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: On graduation day, Yuzu turns the table on Mei. One-shot.


Author's note: I'm not proud of my English. Thirteen years after graduation, i still got my graduation blue (blame it to my first love) every time i look at my high school's photos. I hope Yuzu and Mei will never feel the way i feel that day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And, no, i wasn't fall in love with my student council's president.

* * *

After taking pictures under the 'BRAVO, SENIORS!' banner with fellow classmates, Mei's suddenly surrounded by her underclassmate admirers.

"Senpai, please take a picture with us..." Matsuri says with a wicked smile.

"Your favorite senpai is in another class," Mei points her finger at her busy-taking-pictures stepsister on stage.

"I'll see her enough later, even after her graduation." Matsuri takes Mei's hand and leads her away from the crowd, ignoring all the protest she got. She drags her to an empty classroom of first years.

A sudden realization hits her. Matsuri sits on the Yuzu's first year chair, leaning against the window for awhile.

"I have a gift for you." Matsuri hands over Mei's old school tie.

Mei blushes heavily.

"You didn't do something naughty with that, did you?"

Mei hides the tie in her pocket and says, "What do you want?"

"Your tie."

Mei blinks. "Come again?"

"I want you to give me your school tie. The one that you are wearing right now."

"Why should I give you my tie?"

"Because I want it?"

"I don't want to give it to you." Mei turns around and starts to walk away from Matsuri.

"When...," Matsuri tails behind her, "When will you tell Yuzu that you're gonna study abroad?"

Mei halts in her track. "How..."

"I know. I just know."

Mei looks straight at Yuzu in a distant. She's smiling to the cameras other than the one in Mei's eyes.

"Just like I know that it's Yuzu's tie you're wearing."

* * *

"Mei! I've been looking you all ove..." Yuzu runs and holds Mei's right arm.

"Let's take a picture together. Himeko, could you please take our picture?" Mei clicks the camera button in her mobile.

"But Mei, it's better with father's camera."

"We'll take it with that later. Now, smile..." Mei holds her stepsister's hand then let go after a snap. "Thank you, Himeko." She flips her mobile close.

"Wait, Mei, I want to take a picture with you, too." Himeko hands her mobile to Yuzu, but Mei blocks it and says, "I'll be back after taking pictures with father and grandfather. I'd better not make them waiting. Come on, Yuzu." She smiles in a very cute way, leaving Himeko speechless.

* * *

"Wait, Mei, but grandpop and father are in that way..."

Mei continues to drag Yuzu along. She stops at the same spot where Matsuri and her talked a little while ago. She let go Yuzu hand and looks over the window. "Say, do you remember this place?"

Yuzu sits on her old chair and smiles, her head on the table.

Mei puts her tie on Yuzu's table.

"Oh, my, I just wondering there's something different from you but didn't realize that you're tieless."

"It's my tie on the table."

"Yes of course."

"My long lost first year tie."

"Yeah, I kno...W-what?" Yuzu takes the tie and got a closer look.

"Now I know the source of the 'Sister Love Curse' come from."

Yuzu grins uncharacteristically, whether she's hearing Mei's comment or reading words behind Mei's tie.

"No one's brave enough to remove it from its previous spot until Matsuri. Because of your 'curse'."

"The student council's president in my first year was so strict, her staffs took everything I left inside the drawer." Yuzu says in amused tone.

"Yes, indeed. Tell me, what would she do if she found out students making love in this classroom with the school uniforms still attached?" Mei closes their distance, she leans her forehead on Yuzu's, their hands on each other's waists.

"She- she'll join in...?"

Mei laughs and puts Yuzu's right hand on her left breast. Mei's kissing her deep and consistent in slow pace for a long time, something that always drives Yuzu crazy, and gives peck every now and then. Yuzu pushes her to the floor, her left hand reaches for Mei's tie while her other hand's busy fondling Mei's delicious bosom under her bra. Mei's narrowing her eyes in suspicion, her left hand holds Yuzu right hand to avoid it from leaving.

"No, you won't do the same trick again today." Mei says while fighting to sit up on the floor with Yuzu above her. She then kisses Yuzu again, reaches for her tie, "This time, how about Yuzu's being blindfolded and wondered what would I do to her...," She whispers between kisses, "..and when she pants or moans?" Mei pecks Yuzu's lips and straightens her own tie, "I'm all ears..."

Yuzu glances the tie with a very heavy blush.

* * *

Long after that, the sound of the crowd registers in Yuzu's brain. Mei has sat on her old chair for awhile now, staring outside the window, her hair and uniform just as perfect as before. Yuzu stands on her wobble legs. She raises her right foot, attempts to put the underpants back but loses her balance, she falls on Mei's lap.

Mei encircles her waist with both arms, "Promise me, Yuzu..." Yuzu struggles between putting her panties back and Mei's gentle kiss along her backbone, "..that you'll wait for me..."

They fall into silence. Mei flips open her vibrating mobile, a call from their father, and just put it on the table, the vibration can be heard all over the room. Yuzu turns around to face her, she gently wipes Mei's tears. When the vibration's over, she sees the longing look of Mei's eyes in their graduation picture on Mei's wallpaper.

Yuzu smiles and says, "That we wouldn't know unless we reunited, right?"

Mei sighs, Yuzu's turning the tables and she's gladly giving in.


End file.
